<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LINKINTALE by AndreD, TheNu-Head (AndreD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731764">LINKINTALE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreD/pseuds/AndreD'>AndreD</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreD/pseuds/TheNu-Head'>TheNu-Head (AndreD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adema (Band), KoRn (Band), Limp Bizkit (Band), Linkin Park, Styles of Beyond, System of a Down (Band), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I can't think of any other characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, so I'll just spam here as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreD/pseuds/AndreD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreD/pseuds/TheNu-Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been messed up again. Frisk falls into Mt. Ebott, but this time there's someone else to greet them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea of what I'm writing right now. It's my first time doing something like this, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*You open your eyes and sit up. You're surrounded by golden flowers...</p>
<p>*You try to remember how you ended there. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>*You decide to get up. In front of you, there's a door carved in the stone of Mt. Ebott.</p>
<p>*You walk to it...</p>
<p>*There's someone waiting for you there. It's a smiling man with really short hair and almost black eyes, sitting on the floor and looking at you.</p>
<p>"Hey there! You must be new around. You can call me Charlie!"</p>
<p>*You take another look at him. Somehow, you feel a bit scared.</p>
<p>"Kid, don't worry! Here, I'll help you. Look at this!"</p>
<p>*There's a red heart floating in front of you, just within your reach.</p>
<p>"That's your SOUL. Cool, right?"</p>
<p>*He raises a hand. For a split second, you see something on his wrist. It's blue and green. You can't guess anything from that.</p>
<p>"All SOULs start off quite weak. But! There's a really simple way to strenghten it!"</p>
<p>*Awkwardly-coloured vines start appearing from his hand.</p>
<p>"It's LOVE. Everyone has its own way of spreading it. Mine's this!"</p>
<p>*In the blink of an eye, your SOUL is wrapped inside the vines. Charlie is looking at you with an evil grin.</p>
<p>"You really thought I was just going to show you without consequences, kid?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*You find yourself trapped in the vines as well. They're starting to hurt... Some of them have spikes.</p>
<p>"C'mon, kid. Your SOUL is really special, even if it's weak. And I need it, even if it means ripping it out from your body..."</p>
<p>*Evil laughter all around.</p>
<p>*You try to move your body. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>*You call for help.</p>
<p>"Nobody can save you now."</p>
<p>*Just as he says it, a loud sound breaks the silence and Charlie is thrown away, surrounded by flames. How do you say it? Instant karma.</p>
<p>"You alright?"</p>
<p>*You open your eyes, since you had closed them in fear a few seconds before. Two people are standing up.</p>
<p>"Poor child. That guy must be a total idiot, torturing a kid like you."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you're right, Elisa."</p>
<p>*They look at you, with a kind smile on both their faces.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you. My name is Elisa, and this is my husband Brad. We take care of the Ruins, and all the Gifted that live in here."</p>
<p>*Gifted... That word seems familiar to you. All of a sudden, you remember what it means. You've heard the story thousands of times already.</p>
<p>*Brad offers to help you stand up. You accept.</p>
<p>*They start guiding you through the Ruins.</p>
<p>*Your journey starts here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*You cautiously walk alongside Brad and Elisa, looking around you.</p>
<p>*The walls are of a familiar shade of purple. It looks like the one from your shirt.</p>
<p>*You look back for a second. Charlie can barely stand up, falling back to the ground every time. You feel bad for him, but continue walking. He won't be back for quite a while.</p>
<p>"The Gifted used to life here, but it got pretty crowded, so they all left" Brad is explaining to you.</p>
<p>"Well, not really everyone, but many. There's still many people around here. Starting with us."</p>
<p>*You reach a closed door, with six buttons on the floor next to it.</p>
<p>"The Ruins are full of puzzles, but they're not too hard once you get how they work. Brad, could you show us?"</p>
<p>*Brad steps on four ot the buttons and the door opens. "See? Let's move forward."</p>
<p>*The three of you arrive at a room with three switches.</p>
<p>"Why don't you try solving this yourself? The switches are labeled, don't worry."</p>
<p>*You walk along the room, pressing the two labeled switches. The door at the end opens. Then you arrive at a room with a dummy.</p>
<p>"Since you are a human, the other Gifted could try to attack you. But..."</p>
<p>*Elisa finishes the sentence. "If you try and talk to them, you could easily avoid every battle! Here, try it on the dummy."</p>
<p>*You approach the dummy and say hi to it.</p>
<p>*...</p>
<p>*It doesn't respond, but Brad and Elisa look happy with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mini Chapter 1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this the second chapter in a day? The previous one had an older date tho. God, I'm really getting involved in this fan fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*As you walk around, someone approaches you.</p><p>* It's a man with a black bandanna and sunglasses, even though he clearly doesn't need them.</p><p>"Oops. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm M."</p><p>*You compliment M.</p><p>"Oh, thanks kid. Listen, I don't want to fight."</p><p>*You spare M.</p><p>" You've got a kind soul, kiddo. See you around!"</p><p>"I see you met M. He hangs around here a lot."</p><p>*You nod, and the three of you continue walking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the meantime...</em>
</p><p>"He really got strong during all this time. I can't even take a step without feeling pain...</p><p>Brad, you better not protect that child.</p><p>They're mine. I need them.</p><p>It's only with their help that I will achieve my goal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>